I Want It Again
by Roxius
Summary: Lal Mirch learns something rather shocking about Haru and Kyoko, and then she learns something rather shocking about herself...and Bianchi. Lal Mirch X Bianchi, shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Adult Woman Pairing IS Awesuuuuuuuuuuume...

...and now I gotta try and make a Levi X Haru fic next...or something completely non-KHR-related...yeah, that'd be good too...but it'll probably end up being something about Lussuria again, most likely...

* * *

"...And that's all 100 reasons why me and my darling Reborn-chan deserve to be together!" Bianchi concluded as she and Lal Mirch slowly made their way towards the kitchen that afternoon. Why these two women were even hanging out together was a mystery, but it wasn't like they had anyone else to talk to at the moment, anyway.

"...Uh-huh..." Lal Mirch fought back a powerful urge to roll her eyes and remark on how Bianchi sounded like a total pedophile. She really wondered if this deluded woman actually understood the fact that Reborn was a tiny, talking baby. It made her worry for Bianchi's sanity a bit, to be honest.

'This woman...I don't understand her in the slightest...she keeps going on and on how she loves Reborn, but doesn't she know that the Reborn of this time is currently dead? Plus...why the hell is she in love with a BABY? That's just wrong on so many levels...and it makes me feel really uneasy for some reason, like how I always felt kinda annoyed whenever I saw Colonnello acting all chummy with another girl...very strange...'

Suddenly, Bianchi inadvertently snapped Lal Mirch out of her inner pondering when she exclaimed, "Ah! There's Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan!"

Lal Mirch glanced up, and saw that indeed the two girls were busy at work in the kitchen, chatting very quietly amongst themselves. They were busy chopping up some onions and celery for today's dinner. The blue-haired woman was about to step in to greet them as usual, when Bianchi suddenly tugged her back by pulling violently on the hem of her robes. This little feat nearly strangled Lal to death in the process.

Coughing violently into his hands, Lal cried, "What...what the hell was that for?!!"

"Don't you wanna find out what they're talking about?" Bianchi asked in all seriousness.

Lal Mirch gave Bianchi an incredulous glare. "Why would I want to know that?! I don't even care!!"

"Well, would you care if I told you," Bianchi nervously looked over both her shoulders before continuing, "That I think they've been talking about us lately...?"

"...What?!" That certainly caught Lal's attention.

"Lately, whenever they so much as see one of us, they would instantly clam up, or begin talking about something completely unrelated to their previous topic. I even overhear my name and your name being mentioned sometimes. They've been watching us alot, too...and it's making me kind of nervous...I can't even ask them about it, because they'd just try and change the subject on me...!"

Lal Mirch scratched her chin thoughtfully; she was amazed that Bianchi had noticed these odd occurrences, while she herself had not. "Hmm...that does sound very suspicious, I must admit..."

"So...let's just secretly help ourselves by listening in!" Bianchi suggested.

Although she felt a bit ashamed by the idea of being so nosy, it was part of her job requirement to stealthily listen in on other peoples' conversations, after all. "...F-Fine...let's do it..."

Leaning up against the side of the kitchen doorway, the two women hid themselves in the shadows and pressed their ears close to the wall. Lal Mirch could feel Bianchi's hot breath lightly brush against the nape of her neck, and it sent a strange, chilling sensation down her spine. Kyoko and Haru were talking a bit louder now, so it was easier to overhear them.

"...It's cute, right? I mean...it definitely is, isn't it?!" Kyoko gushed.

"Yeah! I know!" Haru squealed happily, "It's totally adorable! Miss Bianchi and Miss Mirch! They're just SOOOOOOO cute together!! I don't care if the Bible says it's a sin or not...two girls in love? It's the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

"Totally!!"

All of the color instantly drained from both Bianchi's and Lal Mirch's faces. 'They're...they're yuri fangirls? And...and they're talking about the two of us as a romantic couple?!! What the hell...?!!!!'

"Miss Binachi would definitely be the wife, right? She'd cook the meals and take care of the house...and if they had kids...they'd be the most adorable little toddlers ever, I bet! Then Miss Mirch could be the husband, and she'd go to work and make the money and wear a business suit!!! She's already pretty manly, so it'd work! They'd sleep in the same bed together, and hug, and kiss, and...and...and...oh, I'm getting so flustered just thinking about it!!" Haru shrieked, her entire face glowing brightly.

Kyoko nodded her head up and down feverishly. The two girls were really getting into this strange fantasy of theirs. "I mean...it's obvious they like each other, right? You can just tell, with the way they look at each other, and how they interact so awkwardly...the only problem is, I think they don't realize they love each other yet...it's only subconscious right now...it make take a while for them to come to terms with their feelings, unfortunately..."

Lal Mirch and Bianchi glanced at one another, their faces flushed. "We're SUBCONSCIOUSLY in love with each other...?!" they whispered in unison. For a moment, as she stared deeply into Bianchi's beautiful eyes, Lal felt a pang in her chest, but she simply brushed it off. There was no way these two could be right...there was just no way...could it?

"Remember this, though! Both Miss Mirch and Miss Bianchi lost someone important to them," Haru went on, her eyes shimmering, "They could comfort each other over their losses on a cold, moonlit night, and then, when the mood is right...they'll kiss!!"

"Ah! That'd make such an adorable fanfic!! SO FLUFFY...!!!" Kyoko mused.

Haru grinned widely from ear to ear. "Once we're done here, we gotta get to a computer...and fast!"

"I'll get to work on the fanart!"

"Sounds good, Kyoko-chan!!"

Lal Mirch couldn't take it any longer. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!!" she roared, charging straight into the kitchen, causing both Kyoko and Haru to cry out in surprise. Bianchi slowly waltzed in behind the blue-haired woman, but she was remaining silent, with her eyes glued to the tiled floor beneath her feet.

"Hahi! M...Miss Bianchi! Miss M-Mirch!! H...H...Hello there!!" Haru gasped, beads of sweat rolling down her face. She took a step back, and her back pressed up against the kitchen counter. Kyoko was rooted to the spot; she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"I can't believe you two!" Lal berated the two young girls, "Talking about me and Bianchi in such a disgusting, unforgiving manner! If you're going to claim I'm a lesbian, you little brats, at least say it to my face!! I thought you two were good, sophisticated girls, but I guess I was wrong!! Me and Bianchi as a couple...how could you two come up with anything more ridiculous?!! I don't want anyone talking about my personal life or my sex life as if it were some crappy 'fanfic', do you understand me?!!"

Kyoko shrank back up beside Haru, her eyes wide with fright. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, Bianchi placed a gentle hand upon Lal Mirch's shoulder. "Lal Mirch...don't be so upset with them. For girls their age, talking about such things is rather common...well, usually it's more about yaoi than yuri, but you get the idea...besides..."

"Besides WHAT?!" Lal snarled.

"Besides...I kinda wanted to do this..."

Smirking, Bianchi spun Lal Mirch around so they were facing one another, and she leaned in to give the other woman a long, passionate kiss right on the lips. It was the first time Lal Mirch had ever tasted the lips of a woman, and the first time she had kissed anyone since Colonnello's death. It was...a wonderful feeling, one that sent warmth flowing through every corner of her body. Bianchi clasped her hands tightly onto Lal's arms and held them still, in case the blue-haired woman was going to try and push her away. Bianchi's lips had the faint taste of peaches and cream on them. Lal closed her eyes shut, and tried to suppress a soft moan rising from deep within her throat. Both Kyoko and Haru had collapsed into puddles of their own blood, having lost consciousness due to the overwhelming joy they felt from seeing their fantasies come to life.

When they separated, a thin string of saliva hung between their lips for a few seconds before it broke apart. Much to her own surprise, Lal found herself actually wanting more. Yet at the same time, as her mind was rushing with emotions, she was so confused; how could a single kiss have had such a massive effect on her?

"...How was that?" Bianchi asked casually. She licked her lips and nodded, apparently satisfied.

"You...you..." Lal Mirch brought a hand to wet lips, "Why did you...do that?"

"Why? You didn't like it?"

"N-No! I...I...I did like it...a little bit...but...but why did you...?!"

Bianchi chuckled, and thrust her thumb over in Kyoko and Haru's direction. "Because, I figured...if these girls wanted yuri, I might as well give them yuri! Maybe then they'll stop gushing over it so much...!"

"...THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU KISSED ME?!!" Lal cried, feeling rather upset and used.

Bianchi shook her head, grinning. "Nah, not just because of that...I think you're really cute, too! I'm sort of bisexual, just so you know. I sorta planned this whole thing out from the beginning, anyway...because I wanted to kiss you!"

"You mean...when you acted all shocked and horrified like that earlier-"

"It was just an act!" Bianchi boasted, "Pretty good, huh? I'm glad my little plan worked out in the end, though..."

Lal didn't understand. "What do you mean? What plan? To kiss me?"

"Ha ha ha! You'll find out soon enough...once you're mine. I'll wait forever, if you need me to..." Bianchi cryptically replied, and after giving Lal a light pat on the cheek, she made her way out of the kitchen. She didn't look back even once. Kyoko and Haru both remained motionless on the floor.

Lal Mirch wasn't sure what to think anymore. 'That woman...she's an odd one...but there's no way in hell that I'm falling in love with her! No way!!! I mean...she loves Reborn, right? Right!! There's nothing to worry about, after all!' she told herself, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Lal dashed off into the hallway, and stormed back to her room. Vivid images of everything that had just taken place in the last half-hour continued to play over and over in her head. Along the way, though, a single, devastating thought ran through the back of her mind:

'If that's true, that I'm not falling in love with her...then why do I want her to kiss me again so badly...?'

For the first time in her life, Lal Mirch had begun to question her sexuality...


End file.
